Angel Aura
by LightSeaker533lsd
Summary: Clary Fray seems to live a normal life with her mother in New York or so everyone thinks. She had been trained to hunt and kill demons by her mother all her life. They've been in hiding all her life from Valentine. Her mother, knowing he would one day come for her thaught Clary how to fight. When she falls for Jace they fight to protect what they love. A story where Clary kicks ass
1. Chapter 1: Old friends and New enemies

**Jace's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Jace Herondale asked his parents from the back seat of their black SUV sounding like he could die of boredom any minute now.

"Jace, like I told you ten minutes ago, we still have **ten miles **to go. So why don't you settle down and take a nap or something. We'll be there in about a half hour an hour and a half tops." Stephen Herondale, his father, said obviously trying not to lose his temper with his only son.

Jace sighed loudly; making sure his parents knew his discomfort. He couldn't wait to see the Lightwoods again. They were the closest thing his family had to, well, family. When he heard they were being transferred to New York- to the Lightwoods- he could barely contain his excitement. He hadn't seen his _parabatai _since their last summer. Their parents had made an arrangement that Jace and Alec would take turns living with each other, and their families, over the summer. It still seemed like decades that they had seen each other even though they kept in touch via emails and letters (kind of old fashioned but it worked) but it wasn't the same as being in battle together. He was also looking forward to leading and fighting in a team, not really at the thought of being part of a team, he just liked showing off his superiority**. **_**Hey maybe I could give them some pointers teach them some tricks, I am the greatest Shadowhunter of our generation after all**_**,** he thought to himself with a smile on his face.

As he stared out the window watching the Virginian country side go by, all he could think about was New York and all the new possibilities.

**Clary's POV**

"Okay how about Lawn Chair Crisis?" Eric suggested grabbing the pop tart box.

"Dude 'how about' you stick to drumming and leave the names to someone with more than two brain cells," Kirk said confiscating the box before Eric could finish them all.

Clary chuckled from her spot on the coach across from Eric, Matt and Kirk, who were her best friend, Simon's, band mates. As if on cue Simon came striding into the living room where a fight was about to break loose between Eric and Kirk over the remaining pop tarts.

"Come on guys if you're going to start throwing punches take it outside." He said casually taking the box from Kirk then going to sit next to Clary, who was curled up on the coach.

"What are you fighting about in anyway?" Simon said absently reaching into the box to get a pop tart, then offering Clary one.

"The pop tarts," Kirk said watching as she bit into one.

"No, we were fighting because Kirk called me dumb!" Eric said outraged at his lei.

"It's stupid, genius, he called you stupid." Matt said correcting Eric's terrible grammar, then returning to his nap on the lazy boy.

"And that's not true I didn't call Eric stupid, I just pointed out that his last two brain cells would probably die while coming up with a band name," Kirk said walking across too Simon to get a pop tart. Eric attacked him midstride causing Simon to jump up, just faster than an average human, and tear them apart, throughing Eric to the floor- with no effort at all, Clary noticed.

"No fighting in my house," said Simon. "If you're going to act like idiots go do it in your own homes, 'cause when you leave here I'm left with the mess and I'm in deep shit with my mom 'cause you two had a stupid argument."

He looked absolutely furious, probably recalling the time they had this big blow out over some stupid reason Clary couldn't remember, knocking over almost every piece of furniture in the room then breaking Simon's moms cherished old grandfather clock that had been an antique. He had been grounded for nearly two months. He was quite livid the next day when Eric and Kirk showed up at school all buddy-buddy again not even remotely sorry about what they'd done. On the contrary they were bragging about all the damage they had inflicted. To this day Simon hasn't let them live that down.

"Besides, I think he meant it as a joke Eric, I'm not saying what he said was right but you do have a tendency to over react." Simon said helping him to his feet.

"Yah, but don't blame him completely Kirk has a track record of being an insensitive, inconsiderate ass. They're not really the best combo are they, I'm surprised you're still friends. Then again they do say opposites attract." Clary said now stuck in a debate with herself on the whole 'opposites attract' thing. It can't really be right can it, if your absolute polar opposites you'd constantly be fighting with one another wouldn't you. Seems like quite a one sided debate to her but she firmly believed complete opposites wouldn't get along, like cats and dogs or fire and ice. It just seemed really unlikely. So caught up in her reverie she completely missed Eric and Kirks make up session. Next thing she knew Simon was telling his band mates to go home.

"You're the one who insisted we start band practice at six (18:00)." Matt commented on Simons reasoning that it was late and their moms were probably looking for them, stretching his arms over his head then stifling a yawn. Clary always saw him as the kind of aloof intellectual of the group he was so smart and observant of all the little things it completely baffled her how much he knew. Thankfully he was only observant to some aspects and completely disregarded others, like she was, completely oblivious to the little meaningless things and only noticing the deep, out of the ordinary things like Simons speed, agility and strength which were obviously not of this world per say.

"I have my reasons," Simon said his eyes going dark for a moment, in seconds the familiar bright glow was back as if it had never left. "But I'm serious guys it's really time to go," he said ushering them out the front door.

"Bye guys," she yelled after them. They answered with a chorus of 'Bye Clary' then left.

**Jace's POV**

Jace was awoken from his nap by the welcoming sounds of the city. _This place is always so lively_ Jace thought to himself. It felt like he was energised just by looking at it like he fed of the energy, he absolutely loved it. He couldn't wait to go out searching for demons in this place. He felt like a kid again, right before he … . He stopped that thought right in its tracks, that was history and he wasn't going to let that memory , the one he had supressed for so long- the one he couldn't bear to think about without actually reliving it, ruin this for him. Steeling himself from the pain, the hurt and just letting the excitement overtake him while keeping his mask of content boredom on his face the whole time.

He had always hidden or suppressed his feelings, leaving contempt as his shield and sarcasm as his weapon, ever since that day the day that changed him forever. He learnt then that to show any meaningful emotion was to show weakness, and he wasn't weak. "_**To love is to destroy**_ ." The words came unbidden to his mind, strange how the things you learn when you're young just never seem to leave you "_**And to be loved is to be the one destroyed**_." A familiar classical song played over the radio drowning out the unbidden voice.

He thought to himself how lucky he was to have never been put in such a position, to not have loved anyone outside his family. No girl had ever caught his interest like that. Usually just wanting them then wanting them to leave him the hell alone.

The Institute came into view and the long wait seemed worth it. At first glance it didn't seem like much it even looked run down and abandoned with its broken-in windows, the doors that were sealed with yellow police tape, the really bent iron fence that surrounded the entire building and the trash that was piled up beside the steps. But that was all just a glamour, he relaxed his mind waiting for the true image to surface. Like waiting for something to surface from the dark wallows of a lake. And it came, he could see the tall spires scraping the sky, the gleam of the leaded windows, focusing on the brass plate with the name of the Institute etched into it as it came closer and closer.

As they stopped, the door to the Institute flew open revealing Max, the youngest of the Lightwood children, with the most dazzling smile on his face, like his most favourite person in the world had just shown up, incidentally that was exactly the reason. Max absolutely adored Jace. Behind him jogging down the hall was his eldest sibling and Jace's _parabatai _Alec, also looking distinctly happy to see Jace. The feeling was mutual- _parabatai_ meant a pair of warriors that fought together, they were supposed to be closer than brothers and that's exactly what they were. Marys and Robert Lightwood followed him out to greet their old friends whom they haven't seen in years. It was absolutely wonderful to see them, they were like a second pair of parents to Jace and he couldn't contain the joy he felt at seeing them all, only two people was missing from the happy gathering. _**The beauteous Isabel finally makes her grand entrance**_, Jace thought sarcastically as he watched her trudge down the hall to join their happy gathering. She didn't even look remotely excited to see him, but he knew she was. Isabel was just that type of person who was independent and strong without faltering in confidence. She was the closest thing he had to a sister.

"It's so good to see you again my friend," Jace said giving Alec a big bear hug then pulling away to look at Max, ruffling his hair.

Jace caught a glimpse of movement down the hall. Instantly recognizing Hodge with Hugo perched neatly on his left shoulder, his beak like nose and his perfectly pressed gray tweed suit. He was as familiar to him as any of the Lightwoods also being one of the greatest tutors you could find helped a great deal in recognition.

"It's so good to have you back with us Jace." Hodge said smiling in his direction, a real true smile and it warmed Jace to the core. Isabel scowled at his choice of words bringing his attention back to her _**'o so' **_warm welcome.

"Hey Izzy think of the upsides, you get to hang out with yours truly _**all day.**_ You're welcome," he said cockily.

Isabel made a face that brought that devilish crooked grin to his face, also causing both Alec and Max to fall over with laughter.

"Man it's good to be back," Jace said relishing in Alec and Max's laughter.

**Clary's POV**

"I know you were just trying to do the right thing, but I don't think you need to use those supernatural perks of yours to do it." Clary lectured him while doing the dishes after dinner.

She wasn't very impressed he'd used his vampire powers in a room full of people who didn't even have **the slightest clue** about the shadow world. Having Eric bragging about a vampire being a part of their band, is only going to draw attention from the Clave and her mother was very steadfast on still being presumed dead and staying as far from trouble as possible. They didn't actually want to make it any easier for **'him'** to find them.

"**I know**! How many times do I have to apologise before you forgive me?" Simon said leaning against the counter with a flask full of blood in his hand, looking rather content to actually feel sorry for what he'd done.

"Until you mean it! This is serious Simon, and I have to say it feels awfully idiotic to be telling **you** this, of all people," Clary said emphasizing the 'you' while moving to the cupboard to pack away the now dry dishes.

"Okay-okay I get it! There's no need to chop my head off you know," he said a little sarcastic. "Besides they didn't notice anything in anyway, you're just over reacting now you're a little too sensitive if you ask me. Like Eric." He said taking a swig from the flask.

"Unlike Eric I have a reason to be and you know that," she said sounding distinctly pissed at that moment a scowl forming on her face when she saw the wet patch running diagonally across her favourite blue blouse from leaning against the sink.

"I know and I am truly sorry Clary," he said finally sounding sincere.

"There was that so bad, a sincere apology didn't kill you after all," Clary said looking up with a sardonic smile on her face, mocking him for his tediousness.

"Ok Fray I get the point, I'll try my best not to do it again," Simon said rolling his eyes at her choice of words.

"Good that's all I wanted to know," Clary said walking towards the door leading to the living room where an old black and white horror movie was playing on TV.

They sat down on the couch facing the television set focusing on the movie which seemed to be something about Frankenstein. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it but it was on the tip of her tongue. So focused on figuring out the movie she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings that when there was even the slightest knock she nearly jumped of the couch. Grabbing a seraph blade she inched towards the door. It was much too late for visitors, because of that reason the unexpected knock put Clary on edge. She opened it slightly blade ready to strike just in case it was an unwanted visitor. Cautiously studying the person outside the door she saw something familiar. Lowering her arm so the blade rested at her side she opened the door completely. There in the pale glow of the moon stood Raphael the acting leader of the vampire coven in Uptown New York while their leader Camille was in Idris for the Accords, the peace negotiations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He was just a little taller than she was with thick black curls tumbling over his forehead. The gold chain he always wore around his neck glittered in the moonlight. His open black V-neck t-shirt showing off his cross shaped scar on his chest perfectly.

"Raphael," Clary nodded her greeting. "What do you want?" she asked firmly holding the seraph blade in her right hand.

"You asked me to keep an eye out for a certain Eidolon demon." He said with his lovely Spanish accented voice.

"What of it?" She asked narrowing her eyes already anticipating his answer.

"He's in New York," Raphael said confirming her suspicions.


	2. Chapter 2: Recon missions & Complication

**Hi guys. I would like to thank everyone espesially LoveReading4ever and EJ26 for reviewing for reading,reviewing and following this story. **

**I also wanted to tell you guys that this fanfic is kind of a wrewrite of City of Bones, but considering I kinda changed Clarys character just a bit and Jace has his parents I'm going to have to come up with most of the chapters. I just wanted you all to know that in some parts of this story the events from the book will have to make an appearance with huge ulterations made by me.**

**There's also going to be a guest POV in this chapter that will pop up every now and then during the story. But you guys didn't come here to read me talk, so go read the story,go on what are you still doing here. GO!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Aw, come on." A kid said with bright green eyes and a red zip-up jacket. He was stopped by the burley bouncer from going into Pandemonium, an all-ages club. "It's part of my costume."

"He likes to cause a commotion, doesn't he?" Clary said amused at all the fuss he was making when he could just sneak in unnoticed. She should know she herself had done it enough to actually be considered an expert.

"Fooling the mundies is part of the fun. You should know that." Simon said giving her a look that said 'where's your head at' like she was acting dense on purpose. And she was, **she also** got quite a kick out of fooling the kids at her school with her supposed 'of days' where in truth she spent the whole day training with her mom then returned to school the next day completely exhausted.

"And what would that be?" the bouncer asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now keep quiet and pay attention," Clary said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Looking down from the building's roof across from Pandemonium Clary thought the kid actually looked like a live wire with his electric-blue dyed hair that stuck out all along his head. She could swear she saw sparks fly from the top of his head. Dante', was his name, ironically enough. They had been tracking and observing him for just short of a week. His comings and goings, habits, strength, weaknesses, etc. Pandemonium seemed to be his favourite hunting grounds. After about a week of studying him Clary felt confident she could overtake him and get the answer she needs to a question she has asked way to many times.

"Well, let's see the item in question is a foam rubber wooden stake. So I'm guessing I'm a vampire hunter." Dante' said sarcastically pressing down on said item to prove his statement.

Simon shook his head at his choice of costume. The bouncer shrugged, suddenly bored. "Go on in," he said seeming not to really care anymore.

She had to admit she liked his, as her mother would say_, insouciant_ attitude. The way he tossed his head and the lilt to his shoulders. She couldn't really help it, it baffled even her.

"Why do the Eidolon demons always have to be the good looking ones?" Simon said observing her expression.

"O shut up." She said digging her elbow into his ribs, which is kind of redundant considering all it'll do is bruise her elbow. "It's time to go, you ready?" Clary asked him wrapping her black leather jacket around her then turning to leave.

"Ready when you are," Simon said following her to the side of the building.

**Jace's POV**

Jace, leaning against one of the multiple pillars in the club, studied every face that passed him easily recognising the mundanes from the Downworlders by the blank stares he received. _Glamour how useful and cruel are thee, _Jace thought to himself when a group of girls his age or maybe a year younger passed by him unaware he was even there. Pandemonium was an all-ages club where mundanes and Downworlders mingled therefore making it the perfect place for a demon to be sneaking around.

They were left with the charge of demon hunting while their parent and almost every other Nephilim adult in New York were in Idris for the signing of the Accords. Max was with them considering he has never really been to the glass city before. Hodge was the only other Shadowhunter in New York except for the three of them.

He turned to his right spotting Alec being cautious and vigilant. They had heard rumours of an Eidolon demon about to make Pandemonium his hunting grounds and had decided to act on it. He turned in the direction of the dance floor spotting Isabelle swaying to the music, playing her part as the bait as well as staying aware and observant.

Jace returned to studying the crowd watching as dry-ice smoke curled around their moving figures as if they were vines about to constrict them like pythons while the multi-coloured lights transformed the scene in front of him into something from a fairytale.

He picked up something with his peripheral vision; it was like a moving shadow. Jace made a move to follow it only to find it had disappeared without a trace. _What could that possibly have been,_ Jace thought assessing every possibility. Shaking his head he concluded he was probably just imagining things, taking up his position once more he stared off into the crowd unable to rid himself of the image of the moving shadow.

**Simon's POV**

Simon made his way through the crowd, keeping to the shadows, adjusting his ear piece to ensure it doesn't fall out. He had his eyes on Dante' the whole time moving when he did always staying a few feet away- out of sight.

"Come in, eagle eyes," he joked with Clary, by going all commandos on her, who was on the roof acting as a look out for him down below. "Do you have the target in sight?"

"_**Roger that sore thumb,"**_ She answered matching his joke. _**"I do indeed have eyes on the target."**_ Simon couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face. He could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"_**Simon look out I think someone's spotted you,"**_ Clary said a note of urgency in her voice. Hoping she wouldn't mind him using his so called 'supernatural perks' he made a dash for the storage room on the other side of the club.

**Clary's POV**

"_**I got away, I hope you don't mind the speed, but I lost sight of the target, I'm also afraid he might have seen me,"**_ Simon said sounding conflicted. She knew exactly why, this was the closest lead they had. Looking down her eyes found Dante' immediately. It didn't seem like he noticed. He was probably still distracted with finding his next victim.

"No, I think you're safe," She said looking back in the direction of the boy who had nearly blown Simon's cover. There was a slight ring around him, like he was on the inside of bubble. He was leaning against a pillar looking bored but she noticed how much attention he paid to the crowd in front of him, he was dressed completely in black- which made it easier for him to blend in. He crossed his arms trying to make himself a little more comfortable and apparently not succeeding but he didn't seem to care so he just stayed like that. The motion had left a slight but of his left arm bore giving Clary exactly what she needed to confirm her fears. His arms were completely inked with runes. "Hey sore thumb I think we've got company." Clary said grievously.

"_**Yeah, who**_?" he asked.

"_**Shadowhunters,**_" Clary said imagining everything that could go wrong.

**Jace's POV**

Jace watched as Isabelle made her way of the dance floor heading straight towards a guy with blue hair and a red zip-up jacket. _That must be our guy, _Jace thought unhitching himself from the pillar. He watched the dark red pendant around her neck pulse under the multi-coloured lights like a disembodied heart while she led him towards a storage room marked NO ADMITTANCE.

He was so captivated with Isabelle he didn't even notice Jace and Alec pacing him. Isabelle leaned against the storage room's door a cool smile curling her lips. Reaching behind her she turned the knob and slid inside. Jace and Alec stood in front of the door conferring with each other.

"Not the smartest demon is he," Alec said readying himself.

"Not even close," Jace said reaching into his jacket and drawing out a slim, sharp knife before entering the room, Alec right on his heels.

**Simon's POV**

_**"Get ready their coming your way I'm nearly there**_." Clary said all business. _**"Make sure they don't kill him before then,"** _She said sounding exasperated.

"You got it eagle eyes, sore thumb out," Simon said just chuckling slightly.

He ducked behind the closest concrete pillar he could find waiting in anticipation. A second after taking cover a long ribbon-slim girl in a floor length white gown with lace sleeves bellowing out from her slim arms entered followed by Dante'. Simon had to admit she was quite the sight with long black hair nearly the precise colour of black ink and charcoaled eyes. In the slight light bouncing off of the broken bits of mirrored disco balls made her look almost transparent, all wrapped in white like that she looked like an angel.

"What's your name?" Dante' asked moving towards her carefully, because the floor was absolutely littered with piles of electrical cables along with discarded paint cans.

"Isabelle." She said smiling.

"That's a nice name. I haven't seen you here before." Dante' said unaware of the dark figures that had just entered behind him.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Are you asking me if I come here often?"

Even from this distance Simon could see the runes that braceleted her wrist. It seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed for Dante' suddenly froze to his spot. He only had time to utter one word before she struck out at him with lightning swiftness causing him to stagger back before she coiled, what looked like to be a gold glinting whip, around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. Laughing she stood over him, yanking the whip hard to secure it. Looking down at him she smiled, it looked like the deadliest poison you could find.

"He's all yours, boys." She said a low laugh escaping one of the dark figures from behind Dante' while they yanked him upright and threw him against one of the pillars securing his arms with piano wire.

Simon saw a flash of red from one of the high dirt smeared windows. And sure enough it was Clary looking down at the scene unfolding bellow her. Opening the window slightly just to get a better look. One of the boys moved into Dante's view his tawny eyes glittered like chips of amber. He was blond nearly just as beautiful as Isabelle.

"So are there any more with you?" the tawny-eyed boy asked Dante'.

Dante' just stared at him blankly, as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Come on now." The tawny-eyed boy said once more lifting his arms to reveal the runes inked all over them. "You know what I am."

Dante' then hissed something that sounded awfully like Shadowhunter.

The other boy grinned in triumph uttering two simple words. "Got you."

**Clary's POV**

Clary stared in horror as she watched the scene in front of her fold out. Dante's face was contorted in pain and fear while the fair-haired boy paced back and forth in front of him. He repeated the question he had asked Dante' before. Dante' just kept denying he knew what the the other boy was talking about.

"He means other demons," the dark haired boy said. "You ought to know what they are." He said pointing out that they weren't falling for his innocence act.

"Demons…," the blond boy started drawling. Clary blocked him out she had to come up with a plan, because at this moment she turned up a blank. She couldn't let them kill him before she got the information she needed and she wasn't even sure he had it. All she could come up with was intervening before they got the chance to kill him.** But only when she was sure he had what she wanted.**

"That's enough, Jace." The girl with the floor length white gown said.

"Isabelle's right," agreed the dark haired boy who look strikingly similar to Isabelle. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology."

_Great a pair of jokers, _Clary thought forlornly.

"They think I talk too much," Jace said raising his head and smiling. Something about his gesture was strangely fierce it reminded Clary of lions, how they would sniff the air for their prey.

"I could give you information," Dante' said. "I know where Valentine is."

_It's not enough he could just be desperate. Hell I'd be desperate, _Clary thought to herself then she noticed the way Jace had stiffened slightly at the sound of the name before he regained his composure. It was only for a slight second but it completely threw her off guard. Until now he had seemed to be slightly bored almost as if he didn't really care about anything.

"Valentine's in the ground," Jace said with a steely determination.

_If only you knew_, Clary thought with a grim expression.

"Just kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us anything," Isabelle said tossing her hair back. Jace raised his hand, the seraph blade glittering in the moonlight, about to strike when…

"Valentine is back!" Dante' protested. "All the Infernal Worlds know it- I know it- I can tell you where he is-"

_That on the other hand sounds about right, _Clary thought getting to her feet.

She suddenly saw rage flare in Jace's icy eyes. "Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you-" Jace flipped the knife in his grasp. "You can _**join him there."**_

In one swift fluid movement Clary jumped right through the window breaking the glass, coming to land just a foot away from Jace, small glass shards raining down on her like fresh snow.

* * *

**So what did you think, kind of dramatic I know but I can't help it I seriously can't write anymore today. It's kind of a school night and it's really late here I have to wake up at five in the morning (I'm really not a morning person so it takes me a while to get ready).**

**I wanted to apologise for not introducing myself in the previous chapter. I'll let you in on a little secret this is my first fanfic(like that was such a big secret) and I only just figured out how this whole authers note thing worked.**

**I also wanted to try something. There is quite a number of quotes and content from the book in this chapter (I literally wrote this chapter with the book open at the pages I needed) If you can tell me what parts came from the book I will send the first ten people who get it right a preview of the next chapter.**

**Good Luck- Love Light Seaker**


	3. Chapter 3: Saviors & Interuptions

**Hey guys so sorry I meant to update yesterday but we had guests. Thank you for all the new follows favorites and reviews. This story's a bit shorter then my usual ones but i hope you enjoy it. **

**Because this chapter is so short and I only updated one. You will be treated to... pause for dramatic affect... THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS. she says like a cheesy game show host. Please enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

**Jace whirled** at the sound of breaking glass**, so startled the seraph blade flew out of his hand** coming to land next to a concrete pillar across the room. He was surprised to see a girl fall from the skylight landing with the grace of a cat, bending her knees slightly then righting herself to glower at Jace, wisps of **bright red hair escaping her braid**. The moon bathed her in an eerie glow highlighting her pale freckled skin, eyes shining like bright emeralds, hair burning like wildfire. A spark flew from something around her neck drawing his attention.

It was a necklace, from it hung a crystal with a strange angelic colouring, glowing as if it were alive. Like she was physically carrying a soul, her soul, on a silver chain, imprisoned by metal wires wrapped around it like a cage.

**He looked to his side to see Alec and Isabelle wearing identical expressions of astonishment.** Jace composed himself. The Eidolon demon hung in his bonds gasping from relief, then suddenly stiffening again. As if just realising what that interruption meant. He looked conflicted with himself like he didn't know if he should actually be relieved or terrified at the sudden appearance of his saviour.

"**What's this?" Alec asked breaking the silence.**

"Honestly Alec, I thought you would at least recognise a girl when you saw one.** I'm a girl." Isabelle said** pointing out his poor choice in question**. "A mundie girl,"** she said squinting as if the girl was just a trick of the light and she might just disappear into thin air.

_I'm not really so sure about that', _Jace thought to himself, taking a closer look at her, there was nothing that really stood out as that of the shadow world, no wings, sharp teeth, weird eyes. The Sensor, which he had in his pocket, didn't pick anything up. No marks! Nothing that would lead them to believe she even knew about all the supernatural beings living around her. But somehow he knew he just knew she couldn't be a mundie. Besides what normal girl would jump through a skylight then land like it was absolutely nothing at all.

"Obviously I can see it's a girl, I meant what is she doing here," Alec said sounding frustrated raking his hand through his hair.

"Well why didn't you just say that? And why are you asking us? We're not mind readers you know," Isabelle said arguing with her brother.

So caught up in their argument they didn't even realise the girl moving towards the Eidolon demon, Jace, realising just that, grabbed hold of her arm pulling her towards him. He stood there for a second gazing down into her blazing green eyes. He then let go of her arm, turning her towards the exit.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here," he said.

She ducked out from under his grip, spinning back to her original course. "Not until I get what I'm looking for," she said over her shoulder, her voice soft.

Bending down in front of the demon reaching her hand across the space separating them to come to a stop under his chin. She lifted his head till they made eye contact.

"Where is he?" She asked gently like she was trying not to scare him of. Strange considering he was tied to a huge slab of concrete. Her hand fell away from under his chin coming to rest at her empty belt.

"I hate to tell you this _little girl_ but if this guy's the last person to see your boyfriend alive, he's probably already taking a dirt nap." Jace said a little spiteful. He had absolutely no idea why, he just knew that he all of a sudden had a very sour mood after the thought of this girl all smiles while a tall dark haired guy held her in his arms whispering in her ear crossed his mind. They both completely ignored him.

"Where's who," the demon asked while staring at the ground.

"Come on now." She said her voice **sounded like honey flowing over steel**. "Look closely."

Jace stiffened as he recognised the tone of voice she used, and then brushed it off as a coincidence. The Eidolon demon stared at the floor; a frown creasing his brow, his eyes raked the floor from left to right like he was searching for something. His head sprung up coming to stare at the girl in front of him, a gasp escaped him while a grin played around the corners of her mouth.

**Dante's POV**

He heard her move ever closer. She stuck out her hand then lifted his head until he was staring into her bright green eyes.

"Where is he?" She asked gently like that you would use on a frightened child.

Jace muttered something about a dirt nap but Dante' couldn't quite make it out; he actually stopped listening to him completely. Her eyes were intense, boring into his most inner self. He felt the pressure of her hand leave his chin, letting his head fall to once more stare at the ground. He let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Where's who?" he asked hesitantly.

"Come on now. Look closely." She said using a tone of voice he had only heard once before, but he struggled to remember who exactly used it at first.

Then it suddenly hit him like a bus without brakes. How could he be that stupid? How couldn't he recognise it? Confusion then took over.

_But how is it possible?_ he thought when a memory, unbidden, came to him.

_The photograph was passed to him and he studied the face there intensely._

"_You will be searching for this woman high and low. I want her found," the man with the silver blond hair said from high above them on the platform._

"_May we ask why?" a Du'sien demon across from him asked._

"_No." He said turning to leave._

"_Then can we at least know who she is?" The demon next to her asked in a deep voice. He studied the picture again. She was beautiful__**, slim with dark red hair. **__He passed the photograph on looking back to the podium expectantly like every other demon there._

"_Why, she's my wife," he said his voice like honey over steel._

His head shot up to stare at the girl once more. Now he knew, this girl, the girl with the red hair and green eyes looked a lot like the woman in the picture, like the man's wife. Gasping he finally realised what this meant.

She was Valentine's daughter.

* * *

**Ok I know its short but you got like three more chapters coming your way. Critisism is allowed idees for the next chapter would be appreciated.**

**I'm also kinda converting my profile into an information site for this story from interesting facts, notices, update dates, delays and occasionally a sneak peek about what will happen next. Please go check it out. **

**I also wanted to say there is a picture of the necklace Clary was wearing on my profile. It kinda has a part to play in the story so guys please I'm asking you very nicely please please go check it out. To those who aren't going to check out the new "_information site" I_ would like to let you know I will try in normal circumstanses to update twice on weekends if not atleast once on a sunday. So I hope you got that two chapters on saturday and sunday if not sunday is a deffinite.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter will be updating soon.**

**Love Light Seaker **


	4. Chapter 4: Saviors& Interuptions part 2

**Hi guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

It seemed like an eternity that they stood there staring at each other when in truth it was only seconds until he let go of her arm releasing her from the mesmerizing gold pools that were his eyes. Suddenly she was facing the door without any recollection of what had just happened. She never lost focus like that, ever_. Probably just nerves, it happened the last time, didn't it?_ She was so confused but there was no time for that now.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here," Jace drawled.

_After everything I've just gone through, _she thought wile ducking out from under his grip, _not a damn way in hell._

All her determination once more came flooding back when she caught Dante' in her sights, memories of hard work, months of tracking, questioning and killing; of blood, sweat and tears hit her with such a force she felt weak for just a split second then an overwhelming power surged within her filling her with strength and courage.

"Not until I've got what I came for." she said half to herself then crossed the room and crouched down in front of Dante' reaching out her hand and lifting his head till they made eye contact.

"_Easy, you don't want to make him even more uncooperative than he is now,__**"**_ an ethereal angelic voice inside her head whispered.

_Thank you. Don't worry I'll be gentle. _Clary thought to the voice in her head. When in doubt she always listened to the voice in her head, or to be more specific the angel who actually bothered to take the time to advise her.

"Where is he?" She asked in a soft reassuring voice. Her hand fell away from his chin to rest at her belt mere inches away from the seraph blade hidden there.

"I hate to tell you this_ little girl _but if this guy's the last person to see your boyfriend alive, he's probably already taking a dirt nap." Jace said with a twinge to his voice. Clary was finding it a lot harder to concentrate for some odd reason; she had absolutely no idea why all of a sudden she wasn't as focused as she was earlier that night.

"_Concentrate, you __**need **__to focus,"_ the angelic voice told her.

_I know, I know. I'm sorry I guess I'm just scared about what the answer might be. _She thought.

"_Clarissa just remember the reason you need the answer in the first place,"_ he said reassuringly, filling her with the needed focus.

"Where's who?" Dante' cautiously answered her question with a question. She couldn't help but feel the slight spark of rage and frustration course through her veins.

_That spark might have been more visible than I anticipated _Clary thought as Dante' returned to stare at the floor beneath him.

"_Stay calm," _the angel advised.

"Come on now," She said trying to fight back the rage she felt. She noted the tone of voice she used, not sure if it would help or only make things worse. "Look closely."

She knew for a fact Valentine was looking for her mother, she guessed he was using some old picture from their past and estimating from those she'd seen she looked a lot like her mother when she was younger. Even now everyone told her she looked like her mom, personally she couldn't see it maybe when her mom_** was**_ younger but now not so much.

Instead of looking up to study her face, like she expected, he just kept staring at the floor. He looked like he was searching for something within himself while a frown creased his brow. She could slowly see realisation register on his face. His head flew up to stare at her gasping as he recognised the obvious, she grinned.

"Now let me ask you again. Where is he?" She said the determination she felt leaking into her voice.

**Jace's POV**

_What the hell's happening? _Jace thought as he watched the demon all but scream in terror. _What the hell did she do?_

Following her question there was nothing but pure silence, the next moment he was begging her to spare him for his stupidity. What could the demon possibly have thought of that suddenly struck such fear in him that he thought he needed to beg for his life? Jace stood there completely perplexed running through all the different scenarios and considering all the different reasons that ran through his head. The girl on the other hand looked thoroughly annoyed and rather impatient.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be so incompetent. Please spare me!" the demon begged over and over again.

"Enough!" The girl yelled seeming to have lost her patience.

"Please!" he begged now even more desperate than before. "I never meant to betray him I promise."

Jace stared at the obscene scenario in front of him. The boy's mouth started to work at an alarming rate, seeming to have lost all hope; he came to stare at Jace pleadingly. "Kill me, please. At least you'll make it quick." The demon said like he was clinging to his last pathetic shred of hope.

"Oh, no you don't Dante'. I'll torture that information out of you if I have to and I will get it one way or another but there will be no easy way out for you," she said furiously.

"What information? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Alec said his words weaved with curiosity.

"It doesn't concern you so it's best…." She was cut off midsentence.

With a growl Dante' ripped free of his bonds then moved to jump at her. She deftly swerved out of the way. Instead he came barrelling straight for Jace knocking him to the ground. He lifted his arm to shield himself from the assault that followed while reaching behind him with his free hand for the seraph blade he had dropped earlier. Gripping the hilt of the blade firmly in his hand he threw Dante' off his torso then rolling into a crouch he prepared to deliver the killing blow, only to find Dante' now confronting the girl, locked in a deadly yet beautiful dance as they fought for their lives. Dante' delivered some choice blows, but Jace could see, so did the girl.

Jace paid close attention to the battle. Dante' raked a long gash into her leg, the blood only making the rough black denim look darker, but the action left his left side vulnerable giving the girl a perfect opportunity to deliver the killing blow to get all of this over and done with.

_He's a goner, _Jace thought picturing the action being carried out. The only problem was she didn't take it, instead giving him just enough time to recover his stance.

_She's holding back,_ He realised, only now noting all the cautious blows she placed.

Placing only those that would injure but not kill, unfortunately for her Dante' didn't have the same idea. He gave it his all; striking where need be throwing all the force he possibly could into every blow, aiming for targets that would most likely be fatal.

If she kept that up she wouldn't be standing for much longer. Jace knocked Dante' to the side, landing right on top of him, and the blade hovered above his heart before Jace drove the blade home. He felt hands on his shoulders yanking him to his feet then pushing him back from the now convulsing demon.

"Where is he Dante'? Tell me where he is," the girl with the red hair pleaded crouching down at his side.

Dante' uttered two words before disappearing completely. "He's close."

Unexplainably the words sent a shiver down Jace's spine.

**Simon's POV**

"He's close," Simon heard Dante' say before he convulsed into oblivion.

An eerie silence filled the room. What were you supposed to say after something like that, he had absolutely no idea? Instead he decided to focus on Clary crouching next to the now empty spot. Slowly she stood, for a split second he saw an expression of pure and utter horror consume all her features before she composed herself enough to turn around and face the three shadowhunters that had surrounded her.

"What did he mean when he said _'he's close'?"_ Alec asked in a steely voice. "What the hell was that all about?" He nearly yelled his voice only slightly rising.

"Like I said earlier**, it doesn't concern you**," Clary said pronouncing the last four words very clearly before pushing her way through them walking towards the door. Simon slowly, cautiously made his way to the exit as well, they were just mere inches away from it when a sight stopped him in his tracks.

In a movement as quick as a lightning bolt Isabelle coiled her golden whip around Clary's wrist, yanking hard enough to force her to face them once more.

"Do you think we're going to let you walk out of here just like that," she said furiously. "You nearly got Jace killed."

"It's not my fault he didn't get out of the way, besides he looks completely fine," Clary said gesturing towards him with her free hand.

"That's not the point the point is . . ."

"Izzy," She was cut short by Alec, he looked at her with stern eyes. "We have more important things to talk about."

"What? Oh fine," She said stubbornly.

"Why was he so terrified of you?" Jace asked crossing his arms over his chest.

They didn't receive an answer, instead- with lightning fast reflexes- Clary pulled a well hidden seraph blade from her belt and swiftly cut her hand free of Isabelle's whip. Simon, still in the shadows, stood closer to the door ready to grab Clary and run when Jace asked just one more question, stopping Clary in her tracks.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Clary turned around to look at him a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "No one you would know," She simply said before Simon grabbed hold of her, practically flying out the door.

**Clary's POV**

She was back on the roof of the club staring down at the three shadowhunters discussing something intently.

"What was that?" Simon asked.

"What was what?" She asked her eyes resting on Jace.

"**That there,** when you answered his question." Simon said motioning with his fingers to the golden eyed boy.

"Oh, it was nothing Simon just forget about it." She said turning around and walking towards the fire escape.

"Ok, if you say so," he said trailing after her.

_Now if only I could,_ she thought recalling those mesmerizing golden eyes.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed it. I hope that atleast some of you guys are checking out the information site ( i posted sneek peeks of the next two chapters there so if you are curious go check it out)**

**If you guys have questions feel free to ask away I like to think and questions are really good when it comes to that.**

**I also have a question for my readers to answer regarding the next chapter. You all know Simon is in a band right? Ok, so I want you guys to let me know what kind of instruments(the voice counts as an instrument)-excluding the drums- Simon, Matt and Kirk play in the band. I kinda need those by tomorrow other wise i can't update the next chapter but I will try my best too have another one up by tomorrow with or without the votes.**

**Thank you to all the new follows and favorites I apreciate it along with all the reviews keep em coming. Just a heads up i will try to keep that THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS promise. Please R&R.**

**-Love Light Seaker.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected part1

**Hi guys I am extremely sorry for the long wait I didn't mean to take so long but you know how it is with school and everything.  
Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Clary faked right then hit left, turned, kicked then grinned only to have to duck suddenly, wiping the grin off her face. _That nearly took my head off,_ she thought as she stared wide eyed at her assailant. But there was no time for surprise, in seconds she was back on her feet dodging the furious attack that followed.  
_So you wanna play it that way, huh,_ she thought crouching down low then sweeping her leg out, she tripped her assailant. Clary then back flipped over her attackers head, only coming midway when a kick to her right side sent her flying into the rose bushes. She groaned, clutching her side.  
"Nice one, I didn't know we were playing dirty," She said taking her mother's out stretched hand.  
"There's no such thing as a fair fight, remember that," Jocelyn Fray said in a serious tone. "And what was that, you were practically asking for that kick."  
"You mean the back flip. It's unexpected, and in my defence it usually works," Clary said picking leaves and rose petals out of her hair.  
"Valentine isn't some easily fooled demon, Clary. I told you, a thousand times over. Never underestimate your enemy. Valentine thinks on his feet and if it were him you were fighting you would have been in far more pain then you are now, and he wouldn't help you to your feet afterward," She said walking back to her water bottle.  
"I'll try to remember that," She said rubbing the back of her head where she suspected a bump was forming.  
"You going to Simon's?" Jocelyn asked casual as ever like they were just some ordinary family doing some ordinary activities like tennis or something. Clary chuckled to herself, in what normal family do you find a mother and daughter in an intense battle where in truth the mother was teaching her daughter how to defeat and possibly kill her father, stopping to actually consider it for a moment she realised it probably wasn't that uncommon. It still had to be a pretty messed up family though.  
"Yah later, for now I think I need a shower." She said making her way inside.

She relaxed as the pelting jets of hot water massaged her aching joints, cleaning herself with a hard bar of lavender soap. Turning off the water she stretched to grab the fluffy pink towel hanging next to the shower, wincing slightly at the movement. She wrapped the towel around her then walked to her bedroom. She rubbed her side intently while dressing in her jogging outfit. _That really hurt._  
She collapsed on her bed then pulled her sketch pad closer and started drawing. Isabelle bathed in moonlight seeming almost transparent wrapped all in white like an angel, Dante' hanging in his bonds as light reflected off Jace's blade, the horrendous battle and Dante's convulsing body. She drew Jace last, taking special care with his eyes, using her gold inked calligraphy pen, she once more found herself absolutely lost in those luminescent amber eyes, or more like the memory of them.  
Stroking her fingers over those tawny eyes, she wondered why. She shook her head furiously, just realising what she was doing, then slammed her sketch pad shut and shoved it to one side, angry with herself.  
She lifted her head to stare out the window realising that it was probably around six in the afternoon already. _I'm late, dammit. Simon's totally going to freak; _she thought hastily grabbing her IPod on her nightstand.

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of ease_

_Who in their mind could disagree?_

_Travelled the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to be used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

Clary pulled her earphones out as she approached Simon's garage cutting off_** the eurhythmics**_ infamous _Sweet Dreams_ mid song huffing slightly from the ten mile jog she just took. She was surprised to find them absolutely rocking out, even though it was band practice. Their band, whose current name she couldn't exactly pinpoint, didn't actually produce any music- most of the time they argued about names and band logos so it induced quite a bit of a shock when she found them playing actual music from actual instruments, and she had to admit, they actually weren't that bad.  
Their current song ended with loud applause from Clary. "That sounded awesome," She said then animatedly lit up, you could practically see the light bulb floating above her head. "You know what, I think you guys should start a band," She said sarcastically.  
"But we are in a band," Eric said confused. From the corner of her eye she could see Matt rolling his eyes at Eric's idiotic answer.  
Clary chuckled slightly then said, "Yah but I mean one that actually produces music."  
"Ha-ha very funny Fray," Simon said looking equally as annoyed as Matt.  
Clary smiled taking a seat in the plump, and dusty, old couch that they had dragged in there a year or two ago. Before… before…  
_Before I got him turned into a vampire,_ she sighed, the smile fading from her face. Not one day goes by that she doesn't regret that night.  
Staring up at Simon she noticed something rather alarming. _Is he acting like an idiot on purpose or is it possible he actually forgot, idiot.  
_"Hey Simon could you quickly, uhhh, come with me for a minute will you. I need to talk to you." She said moving a little bit away to a separate corner where no one could hear them.  
Halfway there a piercing pain shot through her right side, right where her mother had struck her. Her step faltered and she nearly fell, Simon luckily picked up on it and caught her just in time. _Dammit Mom next time why not just give me a bruise.  
_"Clary you okay?" Simon asked concerned his hand lingering at the small of her back.  
"Yah no I'm fine," She said taking a deep breath.  
"You sure, maybe you should sit down I could get you some water …"  
"Simon forget about me, let's discuss something a little more important," she said reaching the secluded corner she was heading to earlier.  
"Like what?" He asked coming to a stop in front of her looking rather confused.  
"I don't know, how about the fact that you haven't fed yet and it's so obvious it actually shows," She scowled him.  
"Oh that, um I just haven't been hungry today that's all you're probably just seeing things Clary stop worrying so much you're giving yourself wrinkles," he said making a very lame joke.  
"Come on Simon." Clary said frustrated.  
"Clary I'm fine, just leave it alone will you," he said.  
_Looks like we're back to being depressed and in denial,_ she rolled her eyes. "Fine if you say so." Clary said holding her hands up in the 'don't shoot the messenger' gesture.  
"Good I need to get back there before an argument starts brewing," he said looking over his shoulder towards Eric and Kirk.  
"Yah, yah go ahead I'm right behind you," she said waving him forward. She's just going to have to keep an eye on him, that's all.  
They made their way back Clary close behind Simon who was obviously annoyed at having a tail. Erik and Kirk were on the verge of another argument about some or other band that did or didn't suck while Matt was busy restringing his guitar.  
"Come on guys nick it off will you." Simon said readjusting the height of the mike.  
"Shit," Matt said sticking his finger in his mouth.  
"What happened?" Clary asked taking his hand to have a good look at it hoping against hope it wasn't bleeding. _Dammit damn you karma._ It was indeed bleeding, the one thing she didn't need right now just happened. She was now in a room with a bleeding human and a very _hungry_ vampire. _Great just great.  
_"Don't worry it's nothing the bleeding will probably stop any minute now," Matt said shaking her hand off.  
"No Matt let me at least put a bandage on it or something," She said.  
_Something to muffle the smell just a little, _Matt grabbed a tissue of the nearby table and wrapped it around his finger holding it up to Clary, _boys always so damn stubborn.  
_She shook her head and rolled her eyes in frustration then went to sit back on the dusty old couch as close to Simon as possible. It didn't seem like he noticed they're little seem which only made her more nervous. He was getting paler by the second and she wondered if he noticed his fangs lengthening just slightly.  
They started playing again Clary's eyes focused intensely on Simon. By the time Eric's drum solo started his fangs were fully extended and he was obviously losing control. He had caught the scent of blood and was struggling to ignore it. He got that wild look in his eyes and at that moment she knew he had lost control he turned around and stared at Matt pinpointing the source of the smell. Then shook his head sharply and turned back around. Clary was on her feet in seconds holding him by his shoulders; she let out a sigh when she saw he was once more in control of himself. Everyone stopped playing when Simon didn't start singing again.  
"Simon, man, you okay?" Kirk asked stepping closer.  
"Um, not actually, would you guys please excuse us for a minute," Simon said grabbing Clary by the arm.  
They made their way towards the kitchen walking as fast as they could without using Simon's supernatural speed. Simon loosened his grip on Clary's arm and let it fall to her side before he rushed toward the fridge and yanked out the metallic flask that held fresh animal blood for his feeding purposes. He drank greedily while Clary looked on. They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. They spun around to see a very pale stunned Matt with eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Would anyone like to explain to me what just happened? 'Cause a minute ago it looked like he was about to rip my throat out." Matt said.  
_Oh shit he saw, _Clary thought dread blooming in her chest.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it I also want to give you a heads up I won't be updating next week but I will update the week after that so do't be alarmed.  
I won't be giving up on this story so don't worry till next time :-}**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected part2

**Clary's POV**

_Shit, shit, shit_, Clary just couldn't stop repeating herself,_ He saw; well of course he saw Simon was staring right at him he had to be blind not to notice anything._

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Oh Simon was probably just joking with you, you know how he is," She flinched at the terrible lie. She was usually a much better liar than this. What is up with her these days? She just couldn't think straight. "Right Simon," she said hoping he could concoct something that would hopefully cover her horrible lying.

Simon stood there wide eyed, unable to move. _Do vampires go into shock_, Clary wondered. Seeing she was not going to talk her way out of this particular situation, she pulled up a chair then like a limp ragdoll fell into it with her head in her hands, looking utterly helpless. She raked her hands through her hair in frustration then looked up at Matt forlornly.

"What do you want to hear Matt, because I sure as hell don't know what to tell you," Clary said.

Matt looked at her with the same pale wide eyed stare, "The truth, I want to hear the truth Clary."

"Well of course you do, wouldn't everyone like to know the truth, anything in particular?" She asked sarcastically.

"What just happened in there?! Why the hell are you, both of you lying to me to all of us? What is so hard so wrong so… so dangerous that you have to keep it a secret. Don't you think I notice these… things these changes to Simon. He hasn't been the same, the Simon I know, for over a year now. So I'm begging you here please, please tell me the truth Clary, because I am sick of being lied to."

Clary looked up at him, taking in all he had said, after a long pause she took a deep breath then sighed.

"You're right, and I'm sorry about all the lies, but trust me when I say they're necessary…" She never got to finish for in that moment Simon decided to blurt out "I'm a Vampire."

_Seriously now, now's the time you decide to speak up what happened when I was practically begging you to say something, and of all the things you could have said you went with "I'm a Vampire" Seriously Simon, _ Clary thought exasperatedly.

A variety of emotions crossed Matt's face shock, confusion, hurt then anger. "Ha-ha very funny, I'm serious Simon. If there's a problem tell me! Is it drugs?" Matt asked concerned. A light went off in her head. She was just about to confess to the lie when Simon put a hand on her shoulder she turned around to look at him only to see that he was shaking his head. "I was serious Matt," Simon said every ounce of seriousness he could muster coming through in his voice and shining in his eyes.

Matt was surprised to say the least he looked like a guppy fish the way he kept opening and closing his mouth, "H-how…" he stuttered.

"I'll explain everything later, after practice, ok," Simon said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder, before heading back to the garage where they practiced.

Clary grabbed hold of Simon's arm as soon as she was sure that they were out of earshot. "Are you crazy? He basically just gave us an excuse and you just threw it away." Tears had started trailing down her cheek as she gave way to her frustration, "Why?" Simon wiped them away, holding her intense gaze the whole time.

"Because even if we did go along with it, we would still be lying to him and he would still know we were. No more lies Clary that's what he asked us for and I'm not going to lie to him anymore," he said with a smile. Clary nodded, he had a point all that was left now was to wait and hope.

**Matt's POV**

Matt stood there after they left trying as best he could to proses what he had just been told. He just kept seeing Simon with that deathly serious expression. _I'll get my answers soon enough, _he thought turning to follow them back to the others.


End file.
